


It Feels Like More Than Distance Between Us

by ragingrainbow



Series: Glam 100 Drabbles [9]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Community: glam_100, Drabble, Longing, M/M, Unresolved, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>There’s a pause; Adam can hear Tommy breathing on the other end of the line. He holds his own breath, wonders if maybe he crossed the line this time.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Feels Like More Than Distance Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Glam 100](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/) Prompt #001: On The Bus (No Sex).

“I miss you,” Adam says softly, looking out the bus window at the unfamiliar landscape.

It’s stupid, really, he’s on tour with Queen, he’s literally _living the dream_ , and yet he has these moments of longing. Moments where he just has to pick up the phone to hear Tommy’s voice, in lieu of the comfort of Tommy’s warm weight against his side.

There’s a pause; Adam can hear Tommy breathing on the other end of the line. He holds his own breath, wonders if maybe he crossed the line this time.

“I know,” Tommy responds at length, just as softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from California King by Rihanna.


End file.
